Hidden truth
by insanereader101
Summary: Tori is on the witness protection programme after witnessing a murder. The FBI have moved her family to LA to start a new life. But the thoughts of that horrible night still plague her, and she's scared of him coming after her. Will Jade get rid of that fear? Or will she spend her life looking over her shoulder?


**Hidden Identity**

**Tori's POV**

I wanted to do something, anything but I couldn't. I was in the witness protection programme, and I was told to mention as little as possible. I moved to a different state, and now I'm just about to start school, but I don't know what to expect. What if I get found and kidnapped, would anyone notice that new girl's gone missing? No, I don't think they would. Someone is after me….wants me dead so their secret won't get out. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the principal's office and put a fake smile on my face. This is my new life, and I had to follow the FBI'S orders, at least until they catch the person trying to kill me. "Ah, Miss Vega, lovely to meet you, I understand you just moved from New York."

"Uh, yeah I did, ummm my dad got offered a promoted to be sergeant at the police department near here in LA. So we had to move."

"Understandable, I'm sorry we won't be able to chat long, but It is a regular school day and I just wanted you here so you could meet the student that's been assigned to show you around. Her name is….."

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late, my drama teacher kept me behind for a minute to discuss our next assignment."

"No worries, I was just about to tell Miss Vega about you. Tori, this is Cat Valentine, she's going to be showing you around for the week until you fully get settled in." I looked at the girl, a slight smile on my face and shook her hand. We walked out of the principal's and down the hall. It was already lunch time, so I had some time to get introduced to other people. Cat introduced me to some people on the lunch table. Beck was a good actor, Andre was the musician of the group and Cat was also a musician. I was about to ask Andre if he's ever produced any cool songs when a commotion behind me caught my attention ,a girl with black hair and highlights pushed a girl against a locker and kissed her passionately, her hand under the girls shirt. My eye widened slightly, not realizing the school was open to such display of affection. I had to problem against, I mean I just came out about being Lesbian last year. The rest of the group must have caught my stare as Andre coughed, Beck shook his head and rolled his eyes and Cat giggled and shook her head.

"That's Jade West; play girl of the school….and also my best friend." I snapped my head in Cat's direction, eyebrows lifted. "That's not a problem is it Tori?" I frowned, caught by the slight cold edge in her tone. She must think that I'm a homophobic. Shaking my head and folding my hands on my lap, I shook my head no and looked her directly in the eyes. "No, I don't have a problem at all….I myself just came out as a lesbian last year so….yeah, its cool"

"Wait, your gay? Wow, you didn't come of as gay"

"I know, a lot of people say that when I tell them, but I'm used to it." They all chuckled, but Andre suddenly stopped and looked over my shoulder. At first I was confused, but then I saw Jade coming towards the table, a smirk on her lips. She sat down next to, but when the group went silent she lifted an eyebrow and turned to her right. My breath caught in my throat as I saw her eyes. They were an ocean blue colour, wild….free. She started at me for what felt like hours, but in reality were only minutes. There was no expression on her face, at least not until her eyes began to wander and that cocky smirk was back on her face. "Well hello there, and who might you be?" Rolling my eyes, I scoffed, not liking her flirtatious tone. She may be undoubtedly gorgeous, but I have seen and met girls and guys like her before. Hell…..my first girlfriend was a play girl, and I was so stupid as to fall into her trap. After about a month, I spotted her kissing another girl and broke up with her right then and there. Of course she tried to apologize and said it meant nothing, but I didn't believe her. The next day I found her kissing two more girls on separate occasions. Snapping out of my thoughts I shook my head and stood up. "My name is so not your type". With that being said I stood up and walked away. I heard the rest of the group laugh and Andre and Beck high five while Cat just said. "Wow….that's the first gay girl I've met that hasn't fallen for your charms.

**End of first school day**

It was the end of my first day and already I started to get used to the people around me. I felt safe with company of Cat and her friends….well, now my friends to. Closing the locker that's been given to me, I turned around, but jumped when Cat, Andre, Beck and Jade right the back stood before me. "Guys! You scared me"

"Sorry, wasn't intentional….we were just wandering if you wanted to hang out with us today. Every week we always have this get together at one of our houses and this week it's Jade's turn, so do you want to come?"

"Yeah, do you want to come….?" I looked at Jade,, seeing her confident smirk, so looked away and politely declined walking away from the group. I stopped however when, again I heard they guys high fived and this time Cat said "Ooooo, two in one day…..your losing it Jade."

"What! No, no way….no girl can resist me, she's in denial, she's so into me"

"Well, not Tori….she's a different girl. She's resistible to your charms."

"You guys see, she'll be all over me within in a month. I'll charm her until she gives in. Girls always fall for my charms."

"You know, one day Jade, you'll end up falling for someone…."

"Nope, not going to happen, Jade West does not do love"

"Look, we know about what happened with Amanda, but you don't need to keep sleeping around with other girls"

"Let's not talk about Amanda guys….please".

**At home**

"So, how was your day sis?"

"It was surprisingly good. I made friends….."

"That's good, you need friends after…."

"Yeah, I do, but what if they get involved, what happens then? I don't want anything to happen to them, I don't need more deaths, and I just can't take it"

"I know, I know, but this is a fresh start….a new life for our family. It feels good for once to not have people at work asking questions…did your sister really blah blah blah, I never answer, I just keep quiet."

"I appreciate that Trina…I do." There was silence for a while, me thinking about that night. About what I saw. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. All that blood just…..pooling out on the floor. I could remember it as if it was yesterday, the knife he used to kill her, to kill my best friend. Her own boyfriend killed her and I witnessed everything. The moment I opened that door, I saw him plunge it into her stomach and ran straight out knocking on the neighbours' door. I could see him run out, but by the time he got on the lawn the neighbours had let me in, asking what happened. I told them to look out there window, and what they saw shocked them. He was there pacing back and forth with blood all over his shirt and hands. I immediately called the police and in time they arrived. Sadly he left the moment he hard police cars. Shaking the memory out of my head, I wiped the tears of my face and looked to see Trina looking at me sadly.

"It's best to try and move on…..I now it's going to be hard. But you can't let that monster plague your mind, you can't Tori….otherwise you'll be looking over your shoulder your whole life wandering if he's their."

"Iknow, I don't know how….."

"It's not easy, but start by going out more, make more friends, and…..maybe get a love life. Ever since you broke up with your first girlfriend you haven't been with anyone else, and that was over a year ago now."

"I will start to go out more…..but, as for my love life, I don't know."

"Oh come one, there must be a girl or some girls that's caught your eye" She nudged my shoulder playfully and I laughed, grateful for the sudden change in topic. Jade suddenly popped into my head, and I bit my lip, blushing. She was gorgeous….the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life, and the moment she sat next to me I was mesmerized. But she was a player, and I don't want to go down that road again. "Ooooo my little sis is blushing, something tells me you've got your eye on someone, so….who is it?"

"Tori likes someone!? This is great news who's the lucky girl honey?" I rolled my eyes playfully at my mum; she can be like a little kid sometimes. Her name is Jade West, she is no doubt the most gorgeous girl I've seen…..but, she's a girl player. My friend Cat Jades best friend said she was a girl player. Today I saw her kissing a girl during lunch, then she walked over and tried to hit on me. But I walked away because of her cocky attitude."

"Oooo lala, looks like my sis has a thing for hot bad girls. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that it was great for you to get cheated on, but even I have to admit that your first girlfriend was beyond hot."

"I agree with your sister…..as you teens say nowa days, she was indeed hot." I laughed at my mum and shook my head, about to reply when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Frowning, I looked at the clock that was stuck on the wall, we weren't expecting anyone, and my dad doesn't get home in another 3 hours. My mum walked to the door and opened it. I tried looking around the corner to see who it was, but I couldn't see. However, when she walked back, what I saw shocked me, behind her trailed Jade with my notebook in her hand. With my mum's back turned to Jade, she walked over to me and mouthed "Is that jade?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, sorry if I disturbed you but you left your notebook in behind and I just wanted to return it."

"Nonsense Jade, that was nice of you, and anyone of Tori's friends is welcome."

"Uh….thanks Mrs Vega."

"Oh please….call me Tara, Mrs Vega makes me sound old"

"Anyways, uh I can't stay long, I still have to roganize the get together at my house before everyone else comes over."

"Get together? What get together, Tori never mentioned anything about a get together."

"Oh, uh well me and my friends organize one every week, and each up us take it in turns to host the get together, this week it's my turn. We did invite Tori, but she politely declined. But I mean I understand, she might be busy later so….."

"Nonsense my little sis isn't …"

"Yes! Yeah I am, we've got to got to the mall later remember Trina"

"Oh? We are?"

"Yeah, we are…" I looked at my sister hoping she's understand that I didn't want to go, but then she smirked and folder her arms, turning to look at Jade. "You know what sis, we can reschedule, you go and have fun at the get together, and you need it." I took a deep breath and bit my lip. I felt like slapping her right now. "Okay, well uh, I'll be waiting in the car, It was nice meeting you Mrs Vega, and…."

"Oh, so sorry, my name is Trina, Tori's older sister"

"Nice to meet you to Trina, well Tori, I'll just be waiting in my car, come out when your ready." With that she left and once the door was closed I let out a big sigh and turned to glare at Trina. "Why'd you do that? I told you she was a player." Trina just chuckled and high fived my mum. "Honey, she had her eyes on you the whole time she was here. The only time she didn't was when she was talking to me and Trina. Plus didn't you see the tint of red on her cheeks?"

"So? What if she was staring at me. She's a player, she stares at girls all the time."

"Yeah, but she looked at you….like, like I don't know , like she was on cloud nine almost."

"Ha cloud nine? I'd like to see that look on Tori's face when she's been la….." Covering my ears I immeadiately stood up and covered my ears. "Blah blah blah I can't hear you!" I ran up the stairs and into my room to get changed. Trina was right, I should go out more, so maybe this would be good for me. Plus it sounds like fun with Cat and the rest of the guys there. I smiled, things seem to be looking up. I just hope they stay that way.

**Okay guys, so I'm new to Victorious fanfic…..I mean I've watched some episodes on tv, but I've never written a fanfic for one, so please comment and tell me what you guys think! I'd love to know what you think about the story **


End file.
